1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to work feeding mechanisms for sewing machines and in particular to work feeding mechanisms in modular form.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Difficulties are encountered with the sewing machine feeding mechanisms known in the prior art due to the relative movement of parts resulting in undesireable variations in the motion of the feed dog, and also because of the large inertia forces encountered during their operation. Further, assembly of these feeding mechanisms and related parts in a machine casing has been a time consuming and a costly operation.
It is a prime object of this invention to provide an improved feeding mechanism which does not have the disadvantages of the prior art mechanism, and is producible in modular form in combination with a vertically oriented loop taker.